


What It's Like to Burn

by Gemiblu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Post Movie, Pre-Relationship, Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, heavy spoilers, ironic tag, past trauma, you gotta let it build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemiblu/pseuds/Gemiblu
Summary: Life without Promare felt like he was missing some part of himself. It had always been a part of him, letting his soul burn the brightest and the hottest. Nothing could ever burn him. But now it can.---He dipped his hand into an ember, picking up a small soul of heat close by, alive, breathing, burning. Just like the Promare would tell him every day.Burn. Hotter. Lio.“LIO!”





	What It's Like to Burn

The screams were horrific. 

His whole body felt hot for the first time in his life. The promare, which was part of his very soul, felt like it was consuming him and engulfing him

The machine Kray attached him to pulled and pulled and pulled.

But the screams. Through all the burning, all of the pain, the screams of his fellow burnish felt the worst of all. He failed them and now they were all going to die here. Being sacrificed for a selfish ploy by a thieving madman who hated him and his people. 

Lio could hear his own screams join the others, the pain finally overwhelming him and the promare finally burning him enough that his fingers grew numb, turning to ash. His throat felt raw and his ears were pounding as more power was pulled from him. But his echoing screams melted into a siren. His brittle nerves become numb and distant. His vision, blacked out. 

“Lio!!”

Lio jolted up in his bed, the sirens were going off. Someone was pounding at his door hard enough that it shook. He tried whipping the fading phantom pain from his eyes as Galo opened his door finally. 

“Lio come on! We gotta go, there’s a fire downtow- are you okay?”

Galo’s franticness with the siren was replaced with his frantic concern for Lio who was sweating, clearly feverish, but shivering under his covers. Galo left the opening of the doorframe and approached quickly to check on his friend, but Lio was quicker to rise from his bed.

“I’m fine.” Lio threw off his sweatpants and sweat soaked night shirt and put on his fire pants and the Burning Rescue shirt he was gifted when he joined. Galo’s concern was prominent in the air, but Lio avoided looking into his worried eyes. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, hold on!” Galo grabbed Lio’s arm as the smaller man tried to hurry out the door, his nerves couldn’t handle Galo’s soft unease right now. “You’re clearly not fine, I can feel you shaking. What’s wrong?”

Lio snatched his arm back and made the mistake of looking into Galo’s eyes, the darkness in his room his only saving grace of not falling deeper into the genuineness Galo encompassed. Damn Galo for being such a good guy. 

“Not right now. We’ve got to go.” Lio grabbed his fire jacket and hurried towards the truck dispatch. He’d admit that in the first few months after he joined, he would get lost in the firehouse constantly and Galo would have to lead him in the right direction, laughing at him the whole way and teasing him about his lack thereof sense of direction. But it had been nearly half a year since they had fought Kray, sent the Promare back to their own dimension, and when Lio started getting nightmares. How ironic that he starts getting nightmares as soon as he’s no longer considered a terrorist and being hunted, but when he’s safe, and next to Galo. 

Galo hurried after Lio as they both arrived in the dispatch last, the team waiting for them both. 

\--

The trucks set out, the radio echoing Ignis’ orders: 

“Get into positions, downtown. Fires from a gas station spark have spread to nearby houses. Remi, Varys, you both will handle the gas station. I want nothing touching those pumps. Aina, I want an aerial view, don’t let the fire spread. Galo and Lio, handle the houses, full evacuation. We aren’t taking any risks with those tankers so close.”

The teams unanimous, “Roger” was uniting. 

Lio felt Lucia grab him and start putting his usual monitors on his writs and neck. He took a big breathe to calm his heart. 

“How much time does Lio have?” 

“Looks like he has 35 minutes this time Ignis, four less than last time.”

Ever since the Promare disappeared, most of the old burnish have become just normal humans, as it should be. But some of the more powerful burnish have ‘reminiscent fire’, left over from the overwhelming promare they used to wield. At this point, even the other powerful Burnish such as Gueira and Meis only had 2-5 minutes, max, to use their power. Not nearly enough to use it properly or worth the energy it used up. But Lio, the Burnish leader, started out with twelve hours, and it’s slowly dwindled each time he use it. Using the last cinders of the promare means that Lio was fireproof, he could manipulate the flames somewhat, and he could cause his own sparks if he needed. But, Lio was happy to say, he hasn’t started his own fire since that final battle. But once the cinders dwindled for the day, that was it. Lio would be just as vulnerable as everyone else, hence Lucia’s equipment. Once the sensors felt Lio exposed to extreme heat, it would start a countdown, alert him with five minutes left, and coat him with a protective fire proof foam when time was up, to protect him until another person from the team could find him and save him. Lio was also happy to say that he hasn’t had to resort to that yet either.

“Ya know, we are really pushing it. I’m not too keen on throwing Lio into fire with just a half hour of time.” This wasn’t the first time Galo expressed his worry. 

“Just don’t fool around like you usually do and then it’ll be more than enough time.” 

Lio threw in a little wink with his teasing, just to rile Galo up even more. The reaction he received was not disappointing. Galo’s face grew red and he huffed and shouted about his ‘flaming soul’ and how he never fools around when there are people to save. 

“Hey are you alright? Your heartrate is fast today.” Of course Lucia would notice. 

“Just Galo’s excitement rubbing off on me.”

Lucia didn’t look like she believed him. She’s too smart for her own good.

\--

Lio and Galo crowded in his MATOI, ready to be shot out in a moment’s notice. The others gathered in their own positions, mechs and ice extinguishers at the ready.  
Soon, they all heard shouting outside the truck and something exploded. They must be on scene and it must not be going well. 

“Team, Deploy!”

Everything always happened fast with this team and Lio admired their coordination and their passion in their rescues. Each member knew what they had to do, and being on a team with Galo was the best thing that could have happened to him after they fought together to save the world. It was true that Galo’s enthusiasm and his stupid bravery was contagious, Lio always found himself meeting the larger man in his energy once they were put into action. Lio was proud to have joined Burning Rescue. 

Remi and Varys immediately jumped into their rescue mechs and began evacuating the area while the other shot ice containments in order to contain the blaze. Now that they were out of their truck, the damage was clear and the severity of the situation. The whole gas station was up in flames and the nearby residents suffered heavily in the spreading fire. They had to work fast or there was going to be casualties. 

Galo jumped his MATOI into their nearest building, breaking the closest window and ejecting Lio. The loud beep on his wrist signaled to the both of them that Lio’s countdown started.

“We have 35 minutes. Don’t push it or I’m flying you out of here.” Galo’s threat was real and Lio didn’t waste any time. He pushed all the flames into a contained circle, giving Galo enough space to maneuver and look for any survivors. The creaking of the building’s fragile walls were frightening, Lio felt his heart jump when he heard part of the ceiling collapse. But he could see Galo, he was okay. He was safe. He saw Galo knock a door down and Lio felt sweat form on the back of his neck as he subdued the embers threatening to overtake the surrounding walls.

“I’ve got three!” 

A family. Mother, daughter and son. Lio pushed the flames farther away from them as Galo used his extinguisher. 

“Is there anyone else?” 

Through the coughing from the smoke, the mother was able to confirm that there was no one else. Galo gathered them in his containment as Lio pushed the fire away from the windows. Galo had an opening to get them out. First house clear. 

\--

Galo appeared mere moments later to pick Lio up, a routine they have practiced and executed numerous rescues, but Lio never missed the relief wash over Galo’s face every time he came back, seeming frantic any time he had to leave him alone. Lio couldn’t help smiling and patting the MATOI as Galo jumped to the next building. The machine on his wrist beeped once, ten minutes have passed. They have to hurry up. 

This one was much rougher, some walls collapsed already, windows shattered, the fire hotter. 

“Galo, Lio!” it was Aina hovering over their current position, “Hurry up with this one, the south wall is engulfed, it won’t hold for long. There are five on the lower floor, near the kitchen.”

Five meant two trips for Galo, more time inside, more danger. Lio took a deep breath and focused on the pulse of the flames in front of them. He couldn’t hear their voices anymore, couldn’t feel what they felt, but he could feel their beat as they swayed and as they breathed. Lio synced up his breathes with the flames and slowed their rage down, their size sizzling to soft embers so Galo could make his way inside. 

“Stay here” he had said as if Lio was really going to let him go in alone. 

Lio walked into the creaking house, the smoke suffocating and the heat beginning to lick at Lio’s skin as he focused and breathed. He was starting to feel it now, the heat and the slight aching from the fire. A foreign prickle that was a shock the first time and any time after that. His heart hurt along with any red skin he received. Fire had always been his companion, and now he was fighting against it. 

“You never listen to me!” Galo approached Lio in the darkness of the clouds with three survivors in his arms, “Get back outside!”

“Just shut up and keep going!” A slip in focus let a vortex of flames far too close to Galo for Lio’s liking. He stepped in front of the larger man to allow the flames to engulf his arm instead of Galo’s. His wince at the new throbbing sensation didn’t go unnoticed, but luckily Galo kept his mouth closed and rushed outside instead with the survivors. 

Another beep. Lio looked frantically down at his wrist, how has it already been another ten minutes? They still had one more house to rescue. 

MATOI was a blur as it rushed back inside for the stragglers.

“Galo hurry up!”

Lio nearly squeaked as Galo swept him up with the last two survivors on his way back out. The broken focus made the flames around them roar and grow but they couldn’t reach them with how fast Galo rushed out of the burning building. He placed them all down at a safe location blocked out by Ignis and the other police officials. 

“Alright last one!”

Galo’s enthusiasm was interrupted by a large explosion, the gas station fire was out of control, licking at the tankers and rising above what Varys or Remi could reach. Aina’s ship dumped a mixture of freeze serum and sand onto the flames in order to try to contain the intensity but it only seemed to agitate the flares. With how the fire was progressing, it wouldn’t matter if Galo and Lio got to the last house, everyone was in danger. 

There was no second to even consider stopping them as both Galo and Lio jumped into the action. Galo’s MATOI weapon spraying as much water as it could generate while Lio spoke to the firestorm, calming its aggressive vortexes. Along with Remi and Varys’ combined attacks, it seemed to be working.

***FIVE MINUTES. LIO FOTIA PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE. I REPEAT. LIO FOTIA. FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE LOCATION.***

Fuck. Please no one hear the alarm, this isn’t the time. Not now. They almost have it.

“Lio get out of here!” Galo was a moron who didn’t realize how much man power they needed right now to contain the blaze, but they were so close. Lio moved closer to the flares for more control. 

“LIO!” 

Now’s not the time to listen to Galo, as if he ever did in the first place. He could hear the MATOI stomping behind him, spraying water the entire way. Galo was trying to snatch him, but now wasn’t the time to pull any man off this location. Lio focused harder on the pulse of the flames, slow it down, breathe, weaken it, suffocate it. 

“Ah!” A rough flare brushed Lio’s arm and left a harsh red mark. The throbbing turning into a sensation Lio had never felt before. Time was running out.

***FOUR MINUTES LIO FOTIA. PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE.***

Lio felt like it was starting to become hard to breathe, his eyes losing focus as the fire around him flashed blue. Lio looked towards the others to see if they had noticed as well, but they hadn’t. They were busy yelling at Lio to pull back, at least that’s what Lio thinks they were doing. He couldn’t hear them over the roar surrounding him. 

***THREE MINUTES LIO FOTIA. PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE***

Lio felt like the roars of the flames began to sound like screams. His skin was soaked in sweat and his palms were red in irritation as he pushed them closer and closer to the licks of heat. He could see the tanker at this point, the flames were close but Lio pushed his focus harder, moving the heat away from the danger. His lungs were starting to burn, is this what fire felt like to normal people?

***TWO MINUTES LIO FOTIA. PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE***

He was in a daze and couldn’t stop himself from reaching closer, his skin searing under the heat, his eyes growing hazy. He dipped his hand into an ember, picking up a small soul of heat close by, alive, breathing, burning. Just like the Promare would tell him every day. 

_Burn. Hotter. Lio._

“LIO!”

***ONE MINUTE LIO FOTIA. PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE  
PREPARING EXTINGUISHING FOAM. ALARM SET***

Galo?

He felt Galo’s arms around him. Felt the chill from a wet blanket, soaked in freezing serum. Felt the pain searing on his hands and arms from the fire he exposed himself to. 

“Aina drop it now!”

The weight of the water dropped from Aina’s ship was suffocating and freezing, a heavy contrast to what he was just feeling. But Galo’s arms were strong around his smaller body to make sure he wasn’t swept away. 

***ALARM SOUNDING. LIO FOTIA HELP IS ON THE WAY. HELP IS ON THE WAY HELP IS ON THE-***

Lio remembered this feeling too. The feeling like he couldn’t breathe. 

The water washed over them quickly, but the quick freeze made the pain in Lio’s arms radiate. He thought he heard someone whimpering in pain before he realized it was him. His body became colder as the extinguishing foam surrounded them, he turned his face to get closer to Galo’s chest and the warmth he radiated. The whimpers turning into sobs as the pain overtook him, his senses returning to him with the shock of the water. Soft whispers of Galo’s name escaped his lips as he closed his eyes from the overwhelming, painful sensation that made him wish he could cut off his arms. 

“Galo, it hurts. Galo. Galo!” Lio felt the salty tears run down his cheeks as his face contorted from agony. 

All Galo could do was pet his hair and shush him until help arrived. The alarm sounded loudly from Lio’s wrists, but Galo heard every broken cry that escape his lips. The burns on Lio’s arms were probably something Lio had never experience before. A whole new type of pain.  
Galo pulled his body closer to offer any type of comfort he could. He cradled Lio’s writhing form, whispering gently to him, and let his hands wipe away the tears, it would hurt more if they landed on his burns.


End file.
